Before the Afterwards
by Bookworm2229
Summary: Everyone always wonders what happened to Katniss and Peeta between the last chapter of Mockingjay and the epilogue. Well, here's the story of what happened before the afterwards.
1. Sneak Peak

**A/N: Hey, guys! So, I know that yesterday I told y'all to vote. Since the voting is going terrifically for LTTL and BOB (and by that I'm being sarcastic. I think like 4 people voted), I decided to leave this little teaser of what you could be reading soon ;). I have been wanting to write this for months now, so my motivation will allow me to update every other week (with the other story that I'll be giving a sneak preview of soon ;) ).**

**Okay, so basically this story is what happens before the epilogue in Mockingjay but after the last chapter. It's a romance (bet you saw that coming) and I really hope you all enjoy it. Here's a little teaser of something I started on for the first chapter a couple months back. Don't get too hooked on it, its probably going to be altered before the actual thing is posted. Without further adieu, here's a small teaser!**

_**Chapter One Teaser:**_

It was a dank night and the soft chirp of birds wafted through the walls of Peeta's house, the soft coos echoing off of the thin walls. I clutched Peeta's hand in mine as I wiped the sweat away from my brow and leaned against the headboard of the bed. Peeta regarded me with concern as I inhaled and exhaled deeply, trying to settle my erratic heart.

"I'm fine," I said, lying through my teeth. It is a lie that has become accustomed to my tongue and lips; it is easy to say without hesitation now.

Peeta looked at me, slightly crestfallen. He was able to sense that I am lying, but he decided not to question it. He has become accustomed to my lie as well.

"Who was it?" Peeta finally asked after a few long moments of silence.

I pressed my lips together in a tight line, hesitant to answer. "Gale." I finally force the vial name out of my mouth. While Gale could easily be excused as the bombs were a mistake, I still believe that he wholeheartedly murdered my younger sister, Prim. If he hadn't messed up, it could be quite possible that I would be at the house across from the one I am in, sleeping in a bed all my own, with Prim only a few rooms away from my own.

Peeta sighed. I imagine that he feels uneasy still about discussing anything Gale. I would be too, if I were him.

"Come here." Peeta beckoned me closer, which I gratefully obeyed. These nights, which are plentiful, remind me of sleeping with Peeta for comfort before the Quarter Quell not so long ago. A warmth begins in my heart, spreading to the rest of my body and down to the tips of my toes as I settle into Peeta's chest. His steady heartbeats are reassuring as I settle myself against him into a more comfortable position. It is moments like these where my love for Peeta is as plain in my heart as the memories etched in my brain.


	2. The Prologue

_**Prologue:**_

It was a dank night and the soft chirp of birds wafted through the walls of Peeta's house, the soft coos echoing off of the thin walls. I clutched Peeta's hand in mine as I wiped the sweat away from my brow and leaned against the headboard of the bed. Peeta regarded me with concern as I inhaled and exhaled deeply, trying to settle my erratic heart.

"I'm fine," I said, lying through my teeth. It is a lie that has become accustomed to my tongue and lips; it is easy to say without hesitation now.

Peeta looked at me, slightly crestfallen. He was able to sense that I am lying, but he decided not to question it. He has become accustomed to my lie as well.

"Who was it?" Peeta finally asked after a few long moments of silence.

I pressed my lips together in a tight line, hesitant to answer. "Gale." I finally force the vial name out of my mouth. While Gale could easily be excused as the bombs were a mistake, I still believe that he wholeheartedly murdered my younger sister, Prim. If he hadn't messed up, it could be quite possible that I would be at the house across from the one I am in, sleeping in a bed all my own, with Prim only a few rooms away from my own.

Peeta sighed. I imagine that he feels uneasy still about discussing anything Gale. I would be too, if I were him.

"Come here." Peeta beckoned me closer, which I gratefully obeyed. These nights, which are plentiful, remind me of sleeping with Peeta for comfort before the Quarter Quell not so long ago. A warmth begins in my heart, spreading to the rest of my body and down to the tips of my toes as I settle into Peeta's chest. His steady heartbeats are reassuring as I settle myself against him into a more comfortable position. It is moments like these where my love for Peeta is as plain in my heart as the memories etched in my brain.

It took us a while to be able to comfort one another again. There were still those times where Peeta had to restrain himself and clutch onto the back of a chair, but we made do with what we had.

Peeta stoked my hair lightly and lovingly. I did not comment on the gesture; I just accepted it. It was the small gestures like this which made me more and more certain that I was in love with Peeta.

"Katniss," he started quietly after about an hour.

I nestled myself closer to him. "Mmm?"

"You love me. Real or not real?" Peeta's voice said in a hushed whisper, as if he is cautious to hear the answer.

I turned my head, propping myself up on my elbow so I could look him in the eyes. "Real."

The corners of his mouth quirked up, forming a small smile. "Good."

Then his lips were on mine. I was uncertain of how to react this for a moment but I quickly melted into him, my pulse erratic and heart light as a feather.

When we both finally pulled away, we returned to our previous positions. We did not comment on the kiss. I listened cautiously as the fast thud of Peeta's heart slowed to a slow paced one. I nestled myself as close as I could to him, relishing in the warmth that his body gave off.

It struck me as odd how Peeta could make me feel as light as a feather yet heavy with warmth all at the same instance. With that lingering thought in mind, I was able to drift back off to sleep.

And guess what; no nightmares.

* * *

**A/N: Hey, guys! So, here's the prologue of BTA! I was going to make this the first chapter, but I decided it was way too short and I thought it would be a better prologue than first chapter. So...here ya go! **

**I'm going to aim to update every Friday, so yay! School is over soon so I'm pretty sure I'll be able to follow that schedule! **

**Okay, well, I'm going to bed now. Lol. **

**XOXO, Bookworm2229**


End file.
